Miscellaneous Drabbles
by suburbs
Summary: Ten drabbles done in response to Pyro's song lyric challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the lyrics to any of the songs.

AN: This is my attempt at Pyro's challenge (see pyrolyn-776's profile for details). I did it sort of like a shuffle – gave myself a limited time to write 10 of the 100. It is a great way to explore some new characters and relationships. I used a 100 word limit. Hope a few of you give it a try.

**25. "You found me when no one else was looking."**

Mitchie was dating Shane Gray, and it was obvious from the crowd surrounding her the first day of school that everyone knew. I stood in front of my locker wondering how I could sit alone at lunch and not look like a total dork. Because Mitchie was my only friend, and who would pick to sit with a friendless nerd when they had other options?

I was fighting back tears when I heard her voice behind me. "God, Sierra, can you believe those girls? Like I don't know they only want to hang out because of Shane. Ready for class?"

**30. "I'm not quite the knight I used to be."**

Nate wanted to scream obscenities at the crowd of reporters, but things were already bad enough. Once inside, he collapsed into a chair and stared at the wall. Just try one drink, Nate. It's no big deal, Nate. He should have known it was a set-up - that she just wanted to get a picture of him doing something scandalous to sell to the tabloids.

"Personally, I was relieved to find out you're not perfect after all."

Nate looked up to see his best friend Caitlyn smirking. He rolled his eyes but smiled a little; maybe his world hadn't ended.

**53. "Life's about film stars and less about mothers. It's all about fast cars and cussing each other."**

"Nate, don't be an idiot. Who picks their niece's little birthday party over a huge movie premiere?"

Nate looked sadly at Tess. He wasn't sure if she really believed that being famous was more important than family or if she just needed to tell herself that. He couldn't seem fill the hole in her life created by her mother, but he kept trying.

"Come with me, Tess. My mom wants to see you. I promise we'll have fun."

She hesitated a moment before saying no, which was something.

**59. "After all you put me through, you'd think I despise you, but in the end I want to thank you, 'cause you made me that much stronger."**

After the canoe ride, Shane and Mitchie joined the post-jam party. People were dancing, talking, singing. All but Tess. She stood awkwardly just outside the circle of people, looking a little wistful. Mitchie hesitated for a moment before smiling at the blonde and beckoning her over.

Tess gave her a tentative smile back and approached her.

"Want to dance with us?" Mitchie asked.

Tess looked confused. Why was this girl she tortured all summer being nice?

Mitchie didn't feel like explaining, so she just kept dancing. Tess had taught her an important lesson, and she was feeling generous.

**66. "They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on, but nothing's ever a comparison to you. Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want."**

"So how many numbers did you get tonight?" Caitlyn mockingly asked Nate. He had been surrounded by eager girls all night. Nate glared at her. She had to know that he hated those parties, those girls, but she always acted like he loved the attention.

"Like I'd call any of them," he said dismissively.

"Why not? Some of them were gorgeous. And they seemed to like you."

Nate had finally had enough. "Cause they're not you!" he shouted.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded. A huge smile spread across her face before she leaned in and kissed him.

**72. "Life is a work of art. You've got to paint it colorful. You can make it anything you want, don't have to stick to any rules."**

Caitlyn looked longingly out the studio window at the warm summer rain coming down in sheets.

"Let's do it," a voice whispered in her ear. She turned to find a grinning Jason. She didn't even question how he knew what she was thinking; Jason could sense whenever she wanted to do something crazy and childish.

"We still have a couple hours of work left and we'd be soaked."

He grabbed her hand. "It's too good a chance to pass up," he told her.

So they ran, played and danced in the rain.

**73. "Sometimes I have dreams. I picture myself flying above the clouds high in the sky, conquering the world with my magic piano, never being scared."**

Peggy was tired, discouraged and beginning to believe she had no talent. She had lost count of the number of takes they'd done, and her duet with Shane was nowhere near done. Maybe she should give up and go home.

"You can do this. You just have to stop being so nervous."

Peggy was surprised to see Shane standing there. He continued, "This is your dream, right?"

She nodded.

"So take a second to pull yourself together and go back in there."

"Thanks, Shane."

"No problem. We all have dreams, but only a few of us get to live them."

**82. "I'm hot, and you're not, but if you want to hang with me, I'll give it one shot."**

Lola was confident enough to know she had real talent, but every once in while she doubted herself. Sometimes Tess said something that got to her. Other times it was watching Mitchie or Peggy blow everyone away with an original song. But occasionally, she needed a lift, and Barron was always there for her in his unique way.

"Being seen with you totally kills my rep," he said loudly as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "A talentless, ugly thing like you."

He kissed her cheek, and whispered, "You rock! You know that, right?"

She smiled.

**85. "Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you, and maybe turning my back would be that much easier."**

Jason wanted to smash his guitar or throw one of Nate's drums across the stage, but he didn't. He just stood there with his fists clenched and his chest heaving. He was so tired of Nate and Shane treating him like an idiot. He may not get everything that was going on around him, but he knew music. Why did they always think that their opinions mattered more than his did? Sometimes he just wanted to walk away.

"Crap!" Jason turned to see Nate looking at him. "You were right, Jason. It sounds better your way."

Or maybe he'd stay.

**87. "Don't touch my hand and call it love. If you can't hold it tight tonight, if you're not strong enough."**

Caitlyn knew it wasn't love. It was fun, convenient, intoxicating, arousing - but it wasn't love. And she was glad that Shane didn't pretend it was anything else. He would stroke her hand and give her that look, and she knew what he wanted. And she knew that she would give it to him. But she also knew that this wouldn't last. Because he was filling a void and eventually she would decide she needed more, deserved more from a man. But tonight she wasn't strong enough to take a stand, so she'd go with what was easy.


End file.
